Secret Of The Night
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Rikuo was changing they all new that. They just didn't understand how much.
1. End To Begin Again

_The nighttime sky,_

 _darkness rolls like ocean waves,_

 _angels hidden in the watery cloak,_

 _the kingdom advances on moonlight._

* * *

Rikuo walked out of the school grounds humming a soft tune a small smile plastered on his face. After the final fight with Seimei, his Human friends' memories of him being a yokai disappeared. Yura had also forgotten that she could summon Hidemoto the 13th. The only human that he knew of that still remembered was Yura's older brother.

"Rikuo! Over here!" Kana cried out happily bounding towards him.

His smile got wider as he saw her 'So cheerful...' he thought '...even if she is unable to remember my night form'. Rikuo turned towards her smiling brightly. Kana tilted her head to the side looking at him with a curious expression. Rikuo round slightly "Is something wrong?" He asked.

* * *

 _In the omnyouji mansion, Rikuo slowly sat up careful to not reopen his wounds he slipped into his new black kimono with gold edges tying the blood red obi around his waist. Sliding open his door only to see an overly excited Kiyotsugu arguing with Maki and Tori._

 _"Oh, come on! He won't be mad!" Kiyotsugu shouted, "If anything he'll be excited!"_

 _"We're not all yokai freaks like you—" Tori shot back, Rikuo cut her off by clearing his throat._

 _"Would you guys mind explaining to me what's going on?" Rikuo asked._

 _"Ah! Nura! Would you please tell these non-believers that you want to go on a yokai hunt!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed spinning around to face the object of the argument._

 _Rikuo winced it seemed Kiyotsugu still loved to go on yokai hunts 'Odd.' He thought 'I would have thought that he would be too preoccupied with the Nura clan's yokai... And why did he call Maki and Tori non-believers? Old habit?'_

 _Shrugging it off he broke out of his thoughts, "Ah, actually I can't. I'll be gone all day visiting an old friend of my Grandpa's that lives on the outskirts of town." He said before noticing their expression, "Is something wrong?" He asked._

 _Maki and Tori were openly gaping and even Kiyotsugu had a stunned expression on his face. Tori was the first to break the silence "Wow Rikuo!" She grabbed his wrist tugging him out the door towards the dining room while Maki ran ahead and Kiyotsugu trailed behind._

 _Rikuo looked Tori questionably while he heard Maki say "You guys have to see Rikuo! He looks like a total bishie!" Tori reached for the door sliding it open tugging Rikuo into the room._

 _Shima and Kana gasped, Tsurara blushed and Yura and Ryuji raised an eyebrow. Tori nodded excitedly "I know right?"_

 _"Know what?!" Rikuo snapped feeling some of his hair fall into his face ignoring it, he looked at his classmates._

 _"Looked in a mirror lately, Grandson?" Ryuji scoffed._

 _Rikuo turned looking at the black exorcist "What do you mean by that?" The older exorcist didn't answer instead deciding to continue with his meal._

 _Yura decided it was time to interrupt "Big Brother, Nura you two know each other?" She asked looking at them suspiciously._

 _Rikuo eyebrows raised in surprised while Ryuji looked at his sister questionably "Of course we've met." He snapped laying down his chopsticks._

 _Yura tilted her head to the side, "Really? When?"_

 _"We bumped into each other on the street." Rikuo deadpanned '_

 _ **'Is this Yura's idea of a joke?'** Yoru asked, ' **If it is, she's got no career as a comedian. I honestly don't see the punchline.'** Speaking up for the first time that morning._

 _"Ah. I see." The female exorcist then turned back to her meal as if nothing had happened._

 _"Off topic!" Tori announced, "Let's get back to Rikuo turning into a bishie overnight."_

 _Rikuo paused 'Am I still in my night form? Is that why they're making a big fuss?_

 ** _'No, I don't think so. We would notice if we were.'_**

 _'True.'_

 _Finally, Rikuo had enough "What are you guys talking about?!" He yelled._

 _Kana, Maki, Tori, Shima, Kiyotsugu, and Tsurara stared at him in surprise. Yura opened her purse and handed him a small handheld mirror. Looking at it quizzically he looked at his reflection 'I look... **like Oyaji'** Yoru finished his thought **'So this is where all his looks went I always wondered why I looked more like the old man but it seems you look more like our Dad.'** He said._

 _And it was true. Although his hair wasn't the same color as his father's, when he didn't sweep it back like he usually did in the mornings it reached just about to his shoulder although he could have sworn it wasn't as long as that yesterday, he also wasn't wearing his glasses either so he could see his eyes without them being hidden by the glare from the light bouncing off of them, the kimono didn't really help either_

 _"See?" Maki said "Total bishie." Tori nodded in agreement._

 _Tsurara suddenly looked worried having already noticed the similarities between Rikuo and Rihan "Ma—Rikuo are you alright?" It caused all head to swivel in her direction before they turned to Rikuo who was still staring at the mirror._

 _"I look like Otou-san..." Rikuo muttered out load this time. He had always thought that his human side only had his mother's looks but he could clearly see the resemblance to his father. He smiled looking up "Yeah. I'm great." Glancing at the clock he realized how much time had passed. "Ah. I'd better hurry up." He muttered._

 _Kana who had been oddly silent too busy staring at Rikuo finally spoke up "Where are you going?" She asked._

 _Rikuo blinked "Ah, Tsurara and I are going to visit an old friend of my Grandpa's." At this Shima and Kana looked slightly troubled._

 _Ryuji looked up "Is it a yokai?" He asked. Rikuo opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Yura's scandalized scream of "Brother!"_

 _Kiyotsugu nodded in agreement "Why would Nura's Grandfather know a yokai? Besides, it's more likely that I would know a yokai rather than Nura! Um... No offense Nura." He said._

 _"N–none was taken." He muttered locking eyes with Ryuji before looking at the door. "Well," Rikuo smiled "We'll be off now. Don't wait up for us. Have fun with the yokai hunt." Before walking out the door._

 _A few seconds later Ryuji stood up, "I'll be going as well." He said he too walking out the door. Turning the corner he saw the two yokai._

 _"Do you know what could have happened to them?" Rikuo asked, "It's as if they don't remember anything."_

 _Ryuji sighed "I don't know. I'll ask around and see what if anyone knows anything. It seems that only you guys can remember. Act as everything is normal and see if any of your... Associates can think of anything."_

 _Rikuo nodded "We can compare later." And with that the separated paths._

* * *

Kana turned suddenly looking at a gathering group of students. "I wonder what's going on over there. Maybe something happened?" She paused once again turning to face him "How about we go check it out?" She asked.

Rikuo nodded although he was not really interested in what was going on. Despite not having anyone in his clan besides his grandfather, Zen, and Tsurara nobody knew that he was merging with his night form.

Subtle signs had begun to show. His hair getting longer while it started to get lighter on the top and darker at the bottom it now reached just past his shoulders usually falling in front of his face like Rihan's once had the other yokai had noticed and decided to hold a celebration in the fact that Rikuo's human side was growing into his father's good looks.

Rikuo's normally wide eyes were narrowing and although it could have been overlooked as a sign of adulthood many had noticed that it made his gaze more seductive it didn't really help that his eyelashes had grown long then most females, his skin had paled as well only further pronouncing his eyes and hair and giving a soft shine to his lips.

Rikuo's normal friendly human attitude was beginning to disappear but not completely instead he became quieter and reserved, his love of mischief and pranks began to appear again and he himself had started to become more fond of the night then the day often he found himself starting to sleep away the evening when he could spending more time with the yokai at night. The personality switch was nearly unnoticeable when it was spanned out for a long period of time.

Rikuo arrived upon the scene staring in shock there in front of him was his friend since childhood of a flagpole by his clothes was Zen.

Zen yelled at the students who were laughing. His appearance couldn't qualify as a human with his pale skin and red eyes along with his furious expression. It didn't help poisonous feathers were beginning to swirl around him. Zen yelled angrily struggling to get himself down.

Rikuo frowned looking down 'When they get over the amusement it would be easy for them to tell he's a yokai but I have to get him down as soon as possible... ' he shook his head breaking out of his thoughts soon walking over to the flagpole pulling himself up. His classmates stared at him.

Rikuo settled his hands firmly on the flagpole flipped his legs upwards wrapping them around the pole his back arching. He released his hand swinging his back, his arms grabbing onto the pole before repeating the process until he reached the top. He ignored the gaping faces of his stunned classmates.

Rikuo stared at Zen lifting an eyebrow asking a silent question. Zen frowned his eye twitching slightly he stopped struggling and crossed his arms looking at Rikuo "Please let me down... Happy now?"

Rikuo nodded smiling using one hand lifting Zen up effectively releasing him before letting him go as he dropped to the ground. Zen and Rikuo landed on the ground. "What are you doing here Zen? You're not supposed to be out of bed." He scolded the bird yokai shaking his head.

"How is it my fault the-" Zen was cut off by a sudden yell of "Get back that man is a yokai! Run!" Yura ran towards them exorcism papers in her hand. Rikuo froze not moving 'Shit, I forgot about that omnyouji.' Not noticing he had called her by his night self's name for her.

Yura frowned 'Why isn't Nura moving out of the way? Has that yokai paralyzed him?' she prepared her Shiki getting ready to throw them "You yokai! What have you going to Nura! Release him immediately!"

Zen ignored her instead of turning to Rikuo "Thanks for getting me down Rikuo." Rikuo smiled sadly "No problem Zen but do you know how I'm going to get out of this mess?" He gestured to Yura and the rest of Paranormal Investigation Squad who had just arrived upon the scene.

"Ah... Sorry about that." Zen said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Ah, some weird yokai wearing black came up to me and knocked me out when I wasn't looking," Zen muttered

"Hm... I wonder if they could pose a threat? What do you this-." This time it was Rikuo who was cut of Yura throwing her paper Shiki.

Yura could honestly say she didn't understand what was going on. One minute she was having a lovely day, that was all ruined when she sensed a presence outside of the school. Of course being the omnyouji she prided herself on being she had immediately rush to the scene only to find Nura causally chatting with the spiritually weak yokai.

After yelling at Nura several times and noting that he was not indeed captured by the yokai. She had come to the conclusion that somehow he and the yokai had met somewhere before. Therefore the sweet, innocent, and kind Nura she knew had obviously been tricked by the weak looking demon.

Meanwhile, others were having different thoughts. 'It was a YOKAI! Finally, he had discovered a yokai!' Kiyotsugu thought 'I had so many questions! What species is he? Did he have a name? What could he do? Did he know The Lord of Pandemonium aka their Savior? Would he be thankful to Nura for getting him down?

Kiyotsugu momentarily paused in his obsessing as a new flood of questions filled his mind 'Speaking of... Since when is Nura an acrobat? How was he able to lift the man so easily? How was he able to jump from that hight so effortlessly? Who knew Nura was a strong acrobat who knew a yokai and yet never told them? When this was over Rikuo was going to have some serious explaining to do! And he would not stop until he found the answers to his questions.'

'Rikuo-kun? What was he doing? Why? Why was he acting so weird lately? I-I don't understand! What was... Why was he talking like he knew that yokai?

She knew he was changing... His smile seemed more forced and it didn't quite reach his eyes. When Rikuo-kun had shown up at school and had started smirking devilishly with this strange glint in his eyes at times. She was both confused and frightened by it. Frightened because it wasn't natural for the kind boy that she knew being so... _unnatural!_

She had caught him smothering chuckles when pranks happened instead of rushing to help the person who was pranked like he normally did, he did his homework in class before pulling papers out of his bag written in odd-looking kanji, he had stopped volunteering to stay after class instead disappearing after class at his first chance. The changes were subtle, barely noticeable even.

But what confused her the most was the more time that passed the more he reminded her of their Savior. However, she was frightened. She could tell that he was slowly disappearing from their little circle of friends and spending more and more time with Tsurara and Kurata.

'I feel like I'm losing him! Like everything is falling apart!' Kana thought wildly clutching her blouse 'Why does he have to change? Why does Oikawa have to be apart of the new him? Why do I have to lose him?'

"Nura why protect a yokai?" Yura questioned still prepared to attack at any moment.

* * *

 _Lacuna (n.)_

 _A blank space, a missing part._


	2. A Sworn Brother

_There are nights_

 _when the wolves are silent_

 _and only the moon howls~_

 _—George Carlin_

* * *

Rikuo frowned at Yura's question hesitating over the answer looking at her hesitantly unsure as to what he should do. Glancing over at Zen he briefly wondered what was going on in his sworn brothers head.

Rikuo didn't have to wait long before the bird yokai's eyebrow began to twitch.

Yura paused before asking "Have you two met each other before?" Both of them bit their lips wondering how the could open that can of worms.

Yoru snorted inside of Rikuo's consciousness clearly finding the situation amusing _'You can't exactly tell her your sworn brothers can you?_ ' Rikuo inwardly rolled his eyes 'Well technically I could but I'd rather not be dodging Shikigami.' Before turning back to the situation at hand.

"Don't tell me..." Yura muttered staring at them unblinkingly. Rikuo tilted his head to the side wondering what conclusion she had come too, "D-d-did this yokai seduce Nura?!" She gasped.

Zen's jaw dropped and Rikuo had to cover his mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up before glancing back to take a look to see how the bird yokai was reacting and losing the battle completely.

"Z—Zen? Ha, Se— _ha_ —duce me...?" Rikuo choked out, Zen eventually joined in not being able to help find the whole situation hilarious.

Yura started trying to process what was happening as one of her best friends stood there laughing alongside a yokai as if they were best friends, which was actually pretty close, and although she had never sensed any yokai energy coming off of Nura himself she had personally told him that his housed reeked of yokai energy, several times in fact.

However, she had noticed a few harmless yokai wandering around in poor attempts to hide whenever she was over there. It was, and although she would never admit this to anyone, rather amusing watching them run around while Nura tried to cover for them and although she had never bothered asked him why he cared for the small mischief makers she had a feeling that if she asked him it would be an untrue or misleading answer.

Yura had always known there was a chance that Nura was a yokai but with that kind smile, innocent eyes, and caring attitude she decided that until she saw him try to hurt humans or showed his true form then she would not exorcise him.

When she saw Nura and the yokai double over laughing she knew that her suspicions were confirmed. Nura was a yokai and a strong one at that if the yokai in front of her really respected Nura enough to swallow its pride and say please.

After recovering from their laughter Rikuo and Zen shook their heads as if Yura had told the funniest joke in the world. Finally, Rikuo's face turned serious as he looked at Yura he took a deep breath glancing out of the corner of his eyes to the gathering of students before looking back at Yura again "Would you mind if we spoke about this in private? I don't want to have so many rumors floating around. If that's alright with you of course?" He questioned.

Yura glanced at the students before nodding slowly "Will you tell the truth? Or will you lie to me Nura?" She questioned.

Rikuo froze hurt flashing over his eyes for a brief second before vanishing completely. He shook his head slightly "I'll tell you everything, Yura."

Zen turned to face Rikuo leaning down whispering in a startled voice "Oi, Rikuo, are you serious? Will you really tell her everything?"

Rikuo nodded slightly "Of course just not in front of the rest of my friends. I know that she can keep a secret. More importantly having an omnyouji not try to exorcise our clan members would be useful."

Yura watched the two whisper their conversation and although she could not hear what they were saying she could tell it was important. Deciding to interrupt she cleared her throat "Nura shall start and start your explanation anytime soon? Or will you continue stalling?"

"No, let's head to my place will continue there," Rikuo said already walking towards the exit of the school with Zen trailing slightly behind him. Yura soon followed him leaving the stunned students behind.

At the Nura household "WHAT!" Yura screamed in depression aura over her as she tried to get over her shock. Rikuo was looking at her clear amusement on his face. Nurarihyon himself had entered right before Rikuo had begun his explanation.

That was when she got the whole story, from when Nurarihyon had first started his journey to become The Lord Of Pandemonium, to meeting Yohime, to Rikuo's father being born, Rikuo's birth, his first transformation, the field trip to Gyuuki's mountain which sent Yura into more depression then she was already in, and the battle with Kitsune and Nue.

When Nurarihyon finally got to the final part Rikuo took over "Since I'm half yokai I'm going through a process called The Merging, it has different phases and is over six month period that started just after the fight with Nue. So I'm about five and a half months along." He explained looking at Yura to make sure she was paying attention.

"—The phases include my Physical, Mental and Spiritual coming into contact with each other. Since I'm a rare case meaning I have both a yokai and human body, soul, and mind it means my changes will be a lot more obvious." Rikuo once again paused to make sure Yura was keeping up with his explanation, she was so he continued.

"—The First Phase is my Physical Form. My day form is a lot shorter than my night form so my day form will rapidly grow, overnight."

Yura nodded "I did notice you've gotten slightly taller. Is that your body preparing for the Physical Change?" Rikuo nodded.

This time Nurarihyon spoke up, "His eyes and hair will also change, his brown eyes will probably lighten until there almost gold and his hair will still be brownish black when he isn't using his fear."

Yura blinked "Why would it matter if he's using his fear or not?" She asked.

Nararihyon chuckled "Even though he'll be a full-blooded yokai he still has a half human soul. Using his fear draws out his power and allows his blood to feel hot-blooded as we like to call it his hair and eyes will probably be red and silvery white like always.

" The Second Phase is Mentally... We're not exactly sure about that actually. I could act more like my day form or more like my night form or a combination of both." Rikuo shrugged, "And the Third and Final Phase Spiritually; my yokai soul and my human soul will merge into one and I'll choose whether or not I'd give myself over to my yokai or human blood."

"And how do you know all this?" Yura asked.

"It happens to all Hanyous at some point in their lives," Nurarihyon said.

Yura felt shocked and yet satisfied... Before she realized that she had been fooled by yokai. Several times. Which caused her to go into a depressed state.

It was hours later when Yura stopped her phases of depression, anger, seriousness, and depression again, the cycle repeating several times. That is until the sunset and Rikuo's night form came in to play.

When officially introduced to said night form she noticed that although his attitude was still the same his hair had darkened on the top, his eyes were slightly wider, and his adult like face was although barely, slightly younger and she noticed he was a lot gentler then he used to be, even though it was obvious that he was trying to hide it.

The party the Nura Clan held was very interesting and funny, involving pranks and sake, a wonderful combination in the Nura Clan's opinion as Yura learned, with Yura who came to a realization that The Supreme Commander had tried to comfort her right before the poison wind yokai had attacked her and started yelling Nurarihyon saying 'Any proper omnyouji doesn't need comfort from any yokai!'

She was introduced to the Nura clan members she had seen but never really talked to and slowly started to get along with them.

That night during all the fun and chaos they all forgot about the witnesses and friends they left behind at the school wondering just what Nura and the Mysterious Yokai had to do with one another and they were determined to find out just what the real answer was.

* * *

 _In the cherry blossom's shade,_

 _there is no such thing_

 _as a stranger._

 _—Kobayashi Issa_


	3. Yokai Nights

_What a strange thing!_

 _To be alive beneath_

 _the cherry blossoms_

 _—Kobayashi Issa_

* * *

Rikuo laughed as the yokai started cheering and telling happily for the stunned omnyouji. He shook his head grabbing some sake and sitting down. Knowing the sun was going to soon, content to spend the next few moments watching Yura try to deal with his clan members.

After the sun had sunken out of sight Rikuo switched into his night form chuckling as the smaller yokai swarmed Yura asking her cute questions. Eventually, the raven-haired girl was asked a question she or any of the older members of the clan had expected.

"Does this mean you'll join the Nura Gumi?" A small yokai asked.

Yura blinked stunned, Rikuo had unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who they were, heard and swooped in before she could answer, smirking cockily "Why not? We've already excepted normal humans why not except an omnyouji to?" He questioned.

At this several yokai nodded while others face planted, and the remaining either shrugged it off or didn't care. It was to be expected after all. They were The Night Parade of a Thousand Demons, the Nura Clan. They were always doing crazy stuff.

Rikuo dragged the reluctant Yura up to the higher platform grabbing the sake and pouring to evenly into the cups (5-5 cups of loyalty). He looked at the yokai "Yo! Everyone listen up! Today we are inviting another human into our clan! Keikain Yura our new omnyouji to yokai ambassador!"

Placing the sake in one of Yura's hands and linking their arms, before he took a sip he looked at Yura for confirmation, who was eying him warily before shrugging lifting the sake to her mouth.

Rikuo smiled before they both drank. He turned to the yokai who were in a state of shock most not actually expecting Yura to go along with it. Deciding weirder things had happened the yokai glanced at each other before breaking out into unnecessary loud cheering. Rikuo stood up sake in his hand "Let's show this omnyouji how us yokai have fun!" Earning roars of agreement.

Rikuo handed Yura a jug of sake looking at her expectantly. "No! Absolutely not! Yokai may come of age at thirteen but omnyouji don't until we are fifteen! I refuse to disgrace the title any more than I already have! Becoming comrades with a yokai was enough! Must you try to push me even farther!" Looks like she hadn't changed that much after all.

Rikuo backed off laughing filling another cup of sake and sitting down. Yura meanwhile was dragged off somewhere by the outnumbered females of the Nura Gumi, who the clan leader noticed seemed rather excited to have a new girl in their midst.

After being dragged away by a wavy long-haired woman and being forced into an empty room with other female yokai, Yura stayed silent waiting for what they would do. She blinked as she watched the yokai women as they giggled. Finally, after a few seconds, she asked: "Why exactly did you bring me in here?" She questioned.

A women with large breasts and long wavy hair that was covering her right eye answered her "You see every woman in the Nura Gumi wears a Kimono since it was formed out of respect for the old days and we naturally look good in them too of course, but since you don't wear one, we decided to get you to try one." She explained.

Yura turned to her "And you are?"

She blinked in surprise before giggling at her own forgetfulness "I'm Kejoro it's a pleasure to meet you." Yura nodded slowly.

Wakana walked up to Yura handing her a silky black kimono with a silver stag embroidered on the side. She looked at the beautiful piece of clothing in her hand opening her mouth to object.

Surprisingly it was Tsurara who cut her off "Yura your apart of the family now! So hurry and try it on!" She stated happily. Getting nods of agreement from the other women.

Yura sighed resigning to her fate before slipping out of her old clothes putting on the silk kimono. The women grinned sitting her down making her close her eyes as they did her makeup. A few minutes later they were done holding up a mirror to let her see.

Yura gasped they had curled her eyelashes making them seem longer and fuller, applying a small amount of silvery gray eyeshadow and the finishing touch had been a choke collar wrapped around her neck dangling of it was a diamond-shaped crystal that upon further inspection had the kanji for fear carved into the back of it.

Yura looked at all of them gratefully excepting the gifts that she had been given. Before they decided to head back to the party.

* * *

Rikuo was tipsy, smashed, drunk, overdosed on sake, whatever you wanted to call it. The male yokai were trying to restrain him before the women came back. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well.

"Quick all the women run!" He heard Mezumaru shout.

It was too late and before long Rikuo was flirting with every female including his mother and Yura at the party. Eliciting jealousy from many of the male yokai. Karasu Tengo after flirting with his wife and anger after flirting with his daughter, Kubinashi both him and Kejoro for flirting with each other and Aotabo and Kurotabo for the flirting in general.

Strangely none of the women seemed to mind instead enjoying the attention and jealousy figuring that most of the men needed to learn that they weren't afraid to get just as drunk and flirty as most of the males did.

Yura stood next Wakana who was giggling at her son. Yura turned to her "Was Nura just flirting with you?" She questioned slightly scared of the answer that she could just feel coming.

"Yes, he was." She answered. Yura couldn't help but stare as many of the guys glared not looking happy. She then blinked as he started flirting with a guy in a skull mask much to the purple haired boy's embarrassment.

"Is this a regular occurrence? Or is this just a once every new moon thing?" Yura asked deciding to except that everyone in the Nura clan was crazy, including her since she had joined.

"Hm, now that I think about it Rikuo is particularly mischievous on the night of the new moon... Must get it from his Father." Wakana mused.

"I see... Does the womanizing come from his father too?"

"Mhm... I heard that before he met me he was always going of flirting with one girl or another... Making poor Kubinashi chase after him trying to find him all the time."

"Find a Nurarihyon that doesn't want to be found? Never thought I'd pity a yokai..."

Yura couldn't stop the giggle as she watched Rikuo flirt with a blushing and flustered Tsurara who was trying to form a complete sentence. Despite the fact that she pretty much had steam coming out of her ears due to embarrassment.

That night Yura learned some very important things, one never get Rikuo drunk, two yokai knew how to throw a party, three the females knew how to get a hold of high-quality clothes, and four _yokai could be like family..._

* * *

 _She was just like the moon so lonely,_

 _so full of imperfections..._

 _But just like the moon,_

 _she always shined in the darkness_

 _—Unknown_


	4. School Surprises

_"I am not the same having seen the moon from the other side of the world"_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Rikuo groaned shifting his head to the side as a beam of sunlight hit his face. He sat up slipping into his robes before starting his regular morning routine. When he reached the restroom he glanced into the mirror dully noting that his appearance had changed from the night before. His hair had grown to the point that it was resting in the middle of the of his shoulder blades, resulting in him pulling it into a messy ponytail since he couldn't swept back anymore without looking like the short, brown-eyed, brown-haired version of his night form. He also noted that his hair now had a few silver strands running through his hair, not enough for anyone to notice unless they were looking for it specifically but it was still there. His chocolate brown eyes had lightened into a brown honey gold color that seemed to between Nana's and a young Nurarihyon's.

Rikuo moved into the kitchen ignoring the startled gasps he received from every yokai he passed. 'Honestly.' He thought 'They should be used to this by now.' He knew he looked like his father in his human form when his hair was down but it wasn't as if this was the strangest thing that had ever happened.

Yura barged into the room staring at him before muttering, "So it wasn't a dream..." She sat down digging into the breakfast that was sitting on the table. Tsurara entered the room wearing her usual outfit, bowing slightly to Rikuo she took a seat next to Yura before beginning a small conversation with the omnyouji. They went about eating breakfast.

Before they were interrupted by Kurotabo slamming the door open, falling to the floor as smaller yokai covered him. "Young Master! It seemed that a yokai is walking around impersonating Ri—..." The words died on his lips as soon as he spotted Rikuo who was giving him a deadpan look.

Other yokai flooded the room looking excited to see what was going on, taking in Rikuo's new appearance. Rikuo rolled his eyes before beginning to calm them down.

By the time Rikuo had calmed them all down he had a headache pounding in his skull, rubbing his temples The started to head to school with a simple "See you later." from Rikuo and Tsurara, a grunt from Aotabo and a polite "Thank you for your kindness" from Yura.

Rikuo, Kurata, Tsurara, and Yura, who was still wearing her necklace, all walked to school. Chatting happily about recent events.

Rikuo paused frowning for a moment before seeming to realize something "Hey, Yura? What happened to the crowd after we left? Especially Kiyotsugu, Kana, Shima, Maki and Tori..."

Rikuo paused before Yura, Kurata, and Tsurara froze realization dawning on them. He sighed "What do you guys think I should do? After what happened to Zen I sincerely doubt that they'll let it go so easily..." He trailed off looking at them seeing if any of them had a plan or at least an idea.

They continued walking to school although at a recognizable slower pace brainstorming trying to come up with an explanation for Rikuo's and Yura's actions from the day before. Although they appeared to be having a normal conversation the mischief radiating from the brunette was practically potent.

"Hey, guys, is it me or is everyone staring at us?" Rikuo question glancing at the obviously staring normal humans as they stared at the four. Taking a break from the scheming.

Tsurara nodded slowly scooting towards Rikuo looking nervously at the staring civilians. Yura's eye twitched, glaring at the people who were staring. "WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR STARIN' AT, HUH?!" She yelled when the people didn't look away.

A meek-looking girl finally stuttered out "W-w-well... I-I... Your..."

Rikuo smiled gently at the girl "It's okay. Now, why don't you just tell us what you're trying to say, okay?" While imaginary flowers bloomed, sparkles appearing around him.

The girl blushed. While the crowed stared, one boy mumbled: "Does any one else see the flowers?" Getting a few stunned nods. In the back round, Yura and Aotabo face palmed. While Tsurara giggled blushing.

The girl finally got the courage to answer them "Your clothes and jewelry and your... The way you walk...Attitude... It stands out...".

Rikuo, Tsurara, Aotabo, and Yura stared at her in confusion when they heard a school bell ring Yura's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no, it's a school bell! Hurry up and run! If we don't we'll be late!" They dashed off temporarily forgetting what the girl had said.

Separating from Aotabo and running through the halls trying to reach their class. Noticing more stares from their piers but too busy trying to get to the classroom to really pay attention to it. Turning a corner they arrived, Yura and Tsurara panting slightly trying to catch their breath.

Rikuo knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments it opened showing their home room teacher, Mrs. Sohma, who was staring at them blinking her eyes rapidly.

Rikuo immediately bowed his head "Sorry we're late, Sensei it won't happen again." He apologizes moving into the classroom only to be met with more stares from his classmates.

Yura was the first to snap, "THAT IS IT! What is everyone staring at today!" She asked angrily as Tsurara attempted to calm her down.

Rikuo looked at his classmates noting that some of the girls had hearts in their eyes and some of the boys were holding their hands to their noses. Along with the jealous looks, he was receiving from most of the male population.

Rikuo tilted his head "Would someone tell me why people keep staring at us like that?" He asked in a silky tone throwing them a flirty smile before he could stop himself. He inwardly cursed his night form habits as one of the girls fainted.

Mrs. Soma spoke up "Have you looked at your clothes? It's not every day a student comes to school dressed like that." She gestured to Rikuo "But at your confused expression I'd say you didn't realize." She giggled.

They all looked down before freezing, Rikuo blushed recovering quickly, "Ah, well that does explain a lot." Embarrassed he looked at the others cloths.

Yura was wearing a white kimono with differing shades of red and pink along with a few black flowers along the bottom, a black obi, and wooden sandals. Her necklace reflecting light causing it to glitter in the sunlight.

Tsurara wore a midnight blue kimono, a white obi, with white snow flakes around the bottom and sleeves of her kimono.

Rikuo's, however, had to be the interesting. He wore one of his Grandfather's outfits form when Nurarihyon was young. A red Hattori draped around his shoulder along with a black kimono exposing his chest and stomach clearly showing off his muscles that ended just above his hips which he quickly moved up on his shoulders in an attempt to stop the girls from staring. The bottom of his kimono blended in with the other end making it flow together seemingly merging into the other side.

They glanced at each other describing their situation in a simple sentence "How the could we not notice?!" They yelled in sync a black cloud hanging over their heads. The exclamation seemed to snap the class out of their daze. Setting off laughter throughout the entire classroom.

School, was, needless to say, was awkward. Once their fellow peers got over the shock of outfits and appearances. Rikuo, Yura, and Tsurara were asked dozens of questions and comments.

Such as 'Where did you get the kimonos?' And 'You look so pretty.' From the girls along with the rest of the female population who were trying to sneak another look at Rikuo's chest that was thanks to his yokai blood littered with wiry muscles.

More comments ensued from the boys like 'Who knew Nura was such a ladies man?' and 'Since when can he pull an outfit like that off?' Along with a few jealous stares.

Even worse Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, Tori, and Kana hadn't said anything. Just watching and in all honesty, it was making Rikuo uncomfortable even though he acted like he didn't notice anything. The teacher cleared her throat gaining the attention of the class. "Now then class let's get started!"

As class started Rikuo could still feel five stares bore into the back of his head.

A certain purple haired yokai obsessed human looked thoughtfully at Rikuo. 'Nura looks like he did at Yura's house! He reminds me of someone... but who? Now that I think about it... how much do we know about Nura? Didn't he mention something about his father being a womanizer once? Maybe I should make a list of things I want him to answer... But subtlety just in case Nura _is_ hiding something... ' Kiyotsugu thought looking over to Rikuo trying to discover what was _so_ different today besides the clothes.

Kiyotsugu paused before glancing away from Rikuo and begins to scribble in his notebook.

 _1) Why did Nura seem to now that Yokai (Zen)?_

 _2) Where did he take Yura yesterday day?_

 _3) Why had he started to disappear after class?_

 _4) What had happened to the Mysterious Yokai (Zen)?_

 _5) When did Nura become an acrobat?_

 _6) Why was Yura, Tsurara and him all late?_

'Now for the more personal questions...' Kiyotsugu thought before pausing guilt began to sink in 'Do we really know Nura as much as much as we claim?' He shrugged it off and continued to write.

 _7) How come they never saw any pictures of Rikuo's father?_

 _8) Why had never heard Rikuo's Grandfather's name?_

 _9) Why didn't they see any pictures of Rikuo's Grandfather when he was young(-ish)?_

 _10) Did he have any other family members besides his Mother and Grandfather?_

 _11) Why had Rikuo stopped pulling his hair back since yesterday?_

 _12) Why had Rikuo arrived at class late?_

Kiyotsugu sighed 'So many questions... As he continued to jot down more questions.

Kana sighed looking at the kimono Rikuo was wearing. When he hadn't shown up for school at first she had been worried especially after she realized that Yura and Oikawa hadn't shown up either. It left a raw dreadful unpleasant feeling sinking into her gut as the thought of Rikuo being alone with Tsurara and Yura made its way through her mind.

The moment she had heard his voice from outside the door all of her attention had shifted over to where his voice was coming from and as soon as her gaze had landed on him she had blushed her eyes immediately drawn to the opening in his traditional kimono that she had seen him wearing before but had never appreciated until now.

She paused Rikuo had changed she would admit yet she had always been strangely attracted to him but Kana still selfishly wished he would go back to the kind normal brown haired boy she had loved. The thought nearly made he drop her pencil in shock. 'Love? S-Since when have I loved Rikuo?!' she thought frantically trying to pin down the exact moments she had begun to have feelings for her childhood friend.

Kana blushed furiously 'But what about our savior?' she thought his face flashing across her mind the blush increased. 'Who do really like?'.

 _Rikuo_

 _Pros: Nice, Sweet, Cheerful, helpful, smart, hard worker, cute, and easy to talk to._

 _Cons: Oblivious, at times simply boring, and shows interest in Oikawa._

 _Him_

 _Pros: Interesting, Tall, Mysterious, strong, handsome, cool, unique, dark and made her heart race._

Cons: Don't know his name, difference in life spans, no means of contact, and could already be with someone else.

Kana Sighed ruffling he hair in frustration 'Why must this be so hard?' She questioned.

Shima's thoughts were along a similar track 'Oikawa looks so pretty in that kimono... But since when does Nura and Yura look like that?! But Oikawa is really pretty... I wonder... If she would say yes if... I asked her out for dinner or something...' He blushed at the thought absent mildly turning to Nura 'Why would Rikuo show up in a Kimono too? Did they plan this together? Or is it a coincidence?' He shook his head trying to shake out of his thoughts noticing that class had already started.

'Wonder where they got the Kimonos? Maybe I could get one?' Maki and Tori thought.

By the end of class, the stares had disappeared. Much to Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura's relief. They dutifully took their notes hoping no one else would comment or wonder why they were all wearing kimonos.

Little did the three know was that when the time came they would be bombarded with questions by both teachers and students. And many of these questions would come from the two list makers.

Now having worked on the list for the whole class period it was almost completed. Kana and Kiyotsugu were now looking over their lists seeing if there was anything else they wanted to add.

Meanwhile, Rikuo felt a shiver go down his spine. 'What was that?' He wondered thoughtfully.

When suddenly a wave of pain crashed through him making him hunch over his desk 'No! Not now! Why of all times does the merging have to act up now?' He screamed in his mind 'Tsurara and Yura will notice before I start to change...' As he felt some of his fear begin to leak out drawing the attention of the class.

* * *

 _"I often think that the night is more alive and richly colored than the day."_

 _-Vincent Van Gogh_


	5. Merging

**YA;...**

 **Rohan;...**

 **YA;You're not gonna inter-**

 **Rohan; On with the Story based on the anime that she does't own!**

 **YA; *Stays silent***

* * *

 _Night replaces day_

 _The brightest starry sky begins to reveal within you._

 _Day replaces night_

 _A whole new self wakes up to the miracle of love_

 _called Life_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 **The merge**

* * *

Rikuo tried to still his breathing as he shakily raised his hand making Mrs. Sohma stop in the middle of her lecture. This had of course gained the attention of the few students who were paying attention.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs Sohma questioned a slightly worried look on her face.

Rikuo nodded slightly "I-I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurses office, please?" He said as panic began to rise. He knew that he was in the final stages of merging but he had never anticipated that it would happen during school and although he was going to explain it to his clan he hadn't planned on telling them until a later date.

Fortunately Tsurara had _finally_ taken notice of Rikuo's nearly noticeable fear and was already out of her seat "I'll take him to the nurses office Mrs. Sohma!" They were halfway out of the classroom before the teacher managed to say 'Alright'.

Kiyotsugu frowned 'That's odd? Nura almost never gets sick... He was fine a moment ago too... I'll just ask him about it later.' He thought looking at his friend worriedly concern outweighing curiosity.

Yura frowned 'Something is wrong... He was leaking out Yokai energy...'

Kana watched the two leaving 'R-Rikuo-kun...' A hint of jealousy flashing across her eyes.

Tsurara stumbled down the hall supporting a half consiuous Rikuo "Master are you able to stand?" She questioned looking down at Rikuo worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. Find someplace with no students." Rikuo managed.

Tsurara's eyes widened "Your right! The nurse is human! We can't let her see you!" In her moment of panic she had forgotten all about the completely unsuspecting nurse, she looked around the hallway frantically.

Tsurara moved to a door to an empty classroom opening it before she dragged Rikuo inside and propping him against a wall. Standing up again she quickly hurried over shut the door before anyone saw them.

Rikuo gripped his arms as pain flew through him as he struggled to steady his breathing. Tsurara moved towards him shyly wrapping him into a hug in an attempt to comfort him.

'Oh, my head... What happened... did Yoru get drunk again?' Rikuo opened his eyes noting that he was in his inner world. After a few moments he recalled what had happened "I remember! I was in the middle of class when the merging started to act up." He mumbled.

"Were's Yoru anyway? He isn't even in his favorite tree. Yoru! Where are you?" Rikuo called looking for his more mischievous half.

After a few seconds Rikuo spotted him sitting behind the bushes a cup of sake in his hand with a sake jug next to him "Yoru! This is were you were?" He asked.

Yoru looked up at him and smiled " _Yo! There you are Rikuo._ " He said standing up " _I guess it's time.._."

Rikuo blinked before understanding struck him "Y-you mean it's time for our souls to merge together? Already?" He asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

Yoru nodded slightly _"Yeah... Feels weird though knowing that we won't be able to talk face to face together... even though we are technically the same person...How does that work anyway?"_

Rikuo laughed slightly walking forward so he was only a few inches away from his night form "How am I supposed to know? I only know what you know but we'll always have ourselves won't we?" He asked chuckling, Yoru soon joining in.

"Hey Yoru, what will we act like personality wise like you or me?" Rikuo questioned looking at Yoru with some concern.

Yoru answered " _Don't know exactly maybe we'll act like me but look like you, maybe we'll be mixed. We are yokai anythings possible"_ He shrugged nonchalantly Rikuo nodded hesitantly.

Yoru smiled "Human or Yokai which ever one we choose we will always be one" he murmured.

After a moment of silence the wind began to pick up, the two wrapped each other into a hug, disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

* * *

In the real world Tsurara gasped at the sudden spike in Rikuo's fear as cherry blossoms appeared out of thin air an invisible breeze the flower petals swarming around him completely before surrounding Rikuo's body before vanishing from where they came leaving an unconscious Rikuo behind.

Tsurara stared at Rikuo slightly startled at his appearance 'His appearance changed so much! Much more then any time before. This hasn't happened in school and he's never passed out before either.'

Tsurara watched as Rikuo slept 'Master, I hope you'll be fine. You were so sad when your human friends forgot about you. Even though I asked why you just didn't tell them again. You simply smiled and shook your head like you knew something I don't.' She thought looking at his still form..

Tsurara reached out her hand moving it towards Rikuo's face, hesitating slightly, before gently moving his hair out of his face. Rikuo groaned his eyes flickering beneath his eye lids before shifting towards Tsurara. She held her breath before he relaxed shifting into her hand.

Tsurara paused not wanting to disturb her leader sitting next to him hesitantly she paused before slowly allowing herself to drift off.

* * *

A while later Rikuo slowly opened his eyes hazily looking at his surroundings before glancing at the cold sleeping form of his attendant he smiled softly immediately realizing what she had done. He sat in the room for a while wondering how long it would take for someone to stumble upon them.

Rikuo broke out of his thoughts as he felt Tsurara staring gently from her place on his shoulder. Her dazed golden eyes stared up at him "Master?" she asked.

Another amused smile crossed his face "Yes?" he questioned looking towards Tsurara who was s had jumped away from him in surprise. He stood up stretching "Yo, Yuki-onna what happened while I was out?" He asked a patented Nurarihyon smirk™ smirk shifting onto his face.

As soon as the 'Yo!' Came out of Rikuo's mouth Tsurara's jaw dropped to the floor at the sudden personality change as she stuttered out profanities trying to form a complete sentence as she stared at the head of the Nura clan.

"Tsurara is something wrong? Hello!" Rikuo waved a hand in front of the Yuki-onna's face concern appearing on his own "Do you have a fever or something? Can Yuki-onna even get fevers?" He questioned as he walked towards her putting his forehead on hers. Not noticing that Tsurara was blushing to the tips of her ears.

Rikuo shook his head " You feel cold..." He wasn't a yokai doctor like Zen so he couldn't really tell but it seemed as if she was fine besides the fact that she was standing completely frozen gaping at him like a fish.

Finally she composed herself enough to say "M-Master Rikuo just looks different... Is all... Your acting like your night form too..." Rikuo turned to her blinking slightly tilting his head to the side looking at her curiously.

Tsurara reached for her bag opening it in search of something as Rikuo stood watching her curiously. She seemed to find what she was looking for and pulled out a small hand held mirror. She handed it to him looking at him expectantly.

Rikuo looked down at the mirror then to Tsurara before holding it up to his face. And truth be told he barely recognized himself. He wasn't in his night form but he wasn't in his day form either.

Rikuo's face had lost all of the childishness turning more mature but somehow looked younger then his night form. His eyes were more narrow but held a hint of mischief although they were red they held a golden tint to them another thing he had inherited from his grandfather it seemed. To Tsurara it seemed as if his gaze alone could set someone ablaze. His eye lashes were thick and long on both the top and bottom a trait from his day form that he had inherited from his mother. He was taller and more muscular making the kimono he was wearing need adjusting.

Rikuo's hair was looked like he was using his offensive fear, he briefly noted that it was almost at the bottom of his feet and that some of it was draping across his face giving him a wilder look. However most of it was pulled into a low pony tail from the morning, it was honestly a miracle that it had stayed on. What he noticed the most was that his hair even though it had obtained his night form's color was that dwindling along the tips of his hair was his usual chocolate brown.

All in all Rikuo concluded that he didn't look half bad. Judging from Tsurara's reaction she thought so too. Rikuo opened his mouth to say something before a knock on the door was heard "Oi! Nura, Oikawa, let me in! What was that spike of Yokai energy?" Yelled the Yura.

"Tsurara mind unlocking the door?" Rikuo asked motioning towards it "She would find out eventually anyway. She's the Omnyouji of the Nura Clan after all." He shrugged his shoulders. Tsurara nodded doing as she was told.

Yura barged in "Nura who do you think you are? Disappearing like-" she paused in mid-sentence taking in his appearance "What happened to you?" She asked.

Rikuo sighed "It's a long story but first things first let's get out of here. I don't want anyone finding me here anyway." As he grabbed Tsurara picking her up bridal style and slinging Yura over his shoulder ignoring her cries of out rage as he activated his fear opening the window before jumping out of it.

'One week and that's when I decide wether to live amongst Humans or Yokai... But I think I know which one I'll choose...' Then another thought occurred to him 'We're technically ditching school... Lucky that today is Friday...' he mused.

Rikuo jumped across the roofs of houses and stores as he ran at a steady pace. Yura had given up at yelling at her to put her down. As for Tsurara... He wasn't entirely sure. Her face was buried in her hands as she looked down and besides a small amount of stuttering when he had first picked her up she hadn't said a word.

Rikuo landed in front of his house not bothering to use the gates while setting down Tsurara and Yura who opened her mouth to demand answers before he yelled "I'm back! Where is the old man?" He questioned looking down to some of the smaller yokai.

Rikuo paused remembering that they had not yet seen his new form "Never mind. I'll find him myself." As he made a move to find his grandfather. He was soon interrupted by bumping into Kubinashi who was walking out of the front entrence.

"M-Master R-R-Rikuo? Why are you in your night form!? And during the Day!?" Kubinashi stuttered his eyes widening comically as he recognized his masters offensive fear form.

Rikuo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I'll explain everything in a minute but first..." He trailed of as a patented Nurarihyon smirk™ broke out on his face, watching as Kubinashi's face began to loose it's color.

Rikuo continued "...I'll have to find the old man first. Will you do me a favor and get every one in the main room?" He questioned not bothering to hear the answer as he began to walk towards his grandfather's favorite room.

Opening the door he came face to face with the supreme commander himself...Ok well not really face to face per say... More like their eyes meeting... Actually no... It was more like Rikuo looking down, while his grandfather looked up so they could look into each others gaze.

"So you finally went through the merging of souls, eh? Took you long enough." Nurarihyon commented not even bothering to look shocked.

Amused Rikuo nodded "Come on Old Man. We're having a meeting in the main room to tell everyone what the hell is going on." He told him as they walked set off.

In the main room Rikuo walked through the door, ignoring the whispers about his appearance. Nurarihyon was already seated and sipping on his sake. He placed himself on the mat grabbing the sake himself before following his grandfather's example.

Rikuo motioned for them to be quiet, scanning the room he took in several faces he had not expected to see. Such as Zen, Gyuuki, Mezumaru, Gozumaru, Tamaki and his Mother, Wakana who he had thought was out of town until tomorrow.

Rikuo took a deep breath before releasing it "Let's get this over with, now about six months ago..."

* * *

 _Rikuo tossed and turned in his bed. His skin felt like it was on fire despite the air being cool in the summer night breeze. He briefly wondered if it was Yoru wanting to come out tonight. He frowned slightly. If Yoru wanted to come out then he would have. It was not like the yokai to ask his permission instead of just doing what he wanted._

 _Finally Rikuo got off of his futon instead choosing to go for a stroll around the main building. Before he walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of sake and a sakuzuki cup. Heading of to the cherry blossom tree._

 _Looking at his and Yoru's favorite branch before he knew what he was doing his legs tensed and he jumped. Landing on the branch with a soft 'thump'._

 _Rikuo stared up at the moon calmly sipping his sake watching some small yokai stumble around either drunk or half asleep. Rikuo paused for a moment thinking as a sudden realization stuck him._

 _These were all things his night form would do. Not his day form. He briefly wondered if his night form was just starting to rub of on his day from. He closed his eyes leaning back his head putting down his sake cup letting sleep over take him._

* * *

 _Morning the next day_

 _Rikuo woke up to hear someone scream out "Master is gone!" He rolled his eyes wondering why whoever it was, was over reacting. For all they knew he could have just gotten up early._

 _That is until he heard Kubinashi "The Master is gone? Please tell me your kidding" he begged his mind immediately jumping to the worst conclusion_.

 _Kejoro giggled "Maybe his night form decided to go out last night. I'm sure he's fine." She suggested. Not noticing Kubinashi and Tsurara pale even more then they already were. Although for completely different reasons._

 _Kejoro continued not noticing that Kubinashi was mumbling to himself saying "Please don't let Master Rikuo pick up the Second's habit... I don't know if I can go through that again..."_

 _While Tsurara was thinking 'What if Master got lost... and then he found some women and the women invited him inside her home trying to seduce him?! We have to go help him!' She yelled inside her mind a small scene of a drunk, lost and confused Rikuo along with a women with a devilish grin on her face welcoming him inside._

 _Rikuo looked down at the scene amused pouring himself another cup of sake as he watched them gather the other Yokai and set off in a search party trying to him. Strange that no one thought about looking at the cherry blossom tree. Although to be fair the branches and blossoms hid him pretty well._

 _After a few more hours watching the yokai run around Rikuo had ran out of sake. Jumping down from his branch he set off in the now deserted mansion to the kitchen to get some more. Refilling his bottle and sitting down, turning on the tv before finally finding a channel to watch._

 _It was some time during the next morning when Kubinashi and Tsurara found him the next morning sleeping in his room. Much to their horror. After waking him up the two demanded to know where he had been yesterday._

 _Rikuo tilted his head to the side asking them innocently "What are you two talking about?I was here all day yesterday. Are you two feeling alright?" Ignoring their dumbfounded expressions he stood up walking over to his dresser and began to pull out his clothes for the day. Hiding the growing smirk on his face._

* * *

Rikuo ended the story "It was bout a week or two later when I asked Gramps about it. Later on we had Zen come over and give us conformation on his theory. So in the end I'll be a full blooded yokai but I'll still have a half human half yokai soul. Tsurara, Gramps, Zen and I all knew although the only reason Tsurara knows is because she was walking by the room we were talking in and happened to over hear our conversation." He stated looking around to see their reactions.

Rikuo wasn't disappointed as he watched Kubinashi's eye beggining to twitch, Aotabo go into a rant about how he didn't notice, Yura sweat drop, Kurotabo hit his head against a wall, Kejoro giggle, Mezumaru shrug uninterested with the new development, Gozumaru looking blanking at the scene as if trying to comprehend what was going on and Gyuuki who was just nodded thoughtfully.

While the smaller yokai cheered running around saying "The master is going to be a full blooded yokai!"

Just when Nattō Kozō yelled "This calls for a celebration!" Hgettting roars of agreement as they pulled sake out of nowhere.

While others Tsurara, Zen, and Nurarihyon)either chuckled or giggled at the scene.

Yura paused throwing Rikuo a questioning look before she asked "And how does this merging work exactly?" She questioned. Rikuo sighed. This was going to be a long conversation...

Kejoro turned to Rikuo asking a single question that made all of the males in the vicinity freeze "Does that mean you'll flirt with us women more often?" She asked in a her usual sultry tone. Instead of responding Rikuo gave them all a devilish smile.

All the men in the room paled.

Meanwhile at school Kana was looking outside the window a sad expression on her face as she frowned 'Rikuo what's going on with you? Are you avoiding us?' She thought.

"Nura just what are you hiding?" Kiyotsugu asked quietly. Not noticing that he had spoken out loud.

* * *

 _I loved the stars to fondly to be fearful of the night/_

 _-Sarah Williams_

* * *

 **Anime; Assassination Classroom, Black Cat, and Blue Exorcist**

 **Manga; Black Haze by Yong Yong, Jiang Ye by Mao Ni, and Scholar's Reincarnation by Soo Yu Hyun**

 **I do take** **recommendations no promises on liking them though.**

 **Bye~~**


	6. Blue Flames

**Rihan and YA; The redo is finally done!**

* * *

 _The quenchless stars,_

 _so eloquently bright,_

 _untroubled sentries of the shadow'y night._

 _-James Montgomery_

* * *

 **Blue flames**

* * *

It was midnight, the moon was high in the sky, the Nura household were strangely quite as most of them were still passed out from the party that had erupted from Rikuo's announcement. Sake had been spilled all over the tatami floor creating a mess in the room.

Now usually Yokai in general have a high immunity to sake but even so, they have their limit. Testing their limit on how much consumption of alcohol they could take is the usual activity they would do when they drink. Once they reached the limit, they would of course be drunk, that was of course not the worst part.

The worst part came in the morning. One of the few draw backs of drinking sake for yokai, the hangover stage, and someone had already woken up and was beginning to feel the full force of that pain, that someone being Kubinashi.

As he woke up, he groaned in pain and sat up slowly while holding onto his throbbing head. The events of last began to come back to him. After the pain had lessened, he scanned all over the room in search of someone.

Kubinashi's eyes widened his mind and body was wide snapping into attention as raw panic began to sink in. The master of the night was missing. "Master? Master Rikuo, where are you?!", he shouted in the room, receiving several groans of pain from the other yokai and some even whispered at him telling him quiet rudely to shut up. He panicked and began to search the room, sliding open the door before searching outside and even on the roof itself.

Kubinashi turned around the corner looking around the gardens. When he was unable to find The Third, he began to sprint towards the entrance frantically. spotting that Rikuo's shoes were indeed missing from the entry way he began to leave bumping into Wakana on the way out.

"Forgive me, Lady Wakana." Kubinashi apologized bowing slightly.

Wakana smiled "Ah~ It's fine. May I ask where you're going?", She questioned, peering at him curiously.

Kubinashi's eyes suddenly widened "That's right! I need to find Master Rikuo!" He told her "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" He apologized running through the gates before giving her a chance to speak 'Please.' he thought desperately 'Not another Rihan.'

Wakana stared at the direction Kubinashi had disappeared "Oh, dear..." she said "I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I asked Rikuo to buy some groceries... He did the same thing with Rihan too..." She trailed of remembering how many times the String User had done this with her husband.

* * *

Rikuo sneezed, looking up at the moon frowning slightly "I wonder if anyone's talking about me." He questioned himself grabbing some apples from the stand.

"Yo! How much yen does this all cost?" Rikuo asked holding a bag filled with fruits in one of his hands.

The women working the stand stared at him with a small blush rising to her cheeks "Ah.. Um.. It's 3045 yen (approximently $24.54 in US)."

Rikuo smiled handing her the money, ignoring the women who were staring at him a little to intensely. Luckily because of the late hour there were not as many people as in the day time. He walked down the dark street completely undisturbed by the lack of working lights from the lamps and the gruesome splashes of graffiti strung across the walls.

Rikuo turned into an alley his long hair swishing behind him ' _Odd... It usually isn't this quiet at night..._ ' Then he heard three feminine screams coming from a few blocks away. _'I just had to think that didn't I?_ ' He thought sarcastically straying from his path and walking steadily in the direction of the screams groceries still in hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Shima wailed "I promise it won't happen again!" Tori and Maki glanced at each other silently communicating. The poor blonde haired boy began to sweat slightly, the two girls nodding at each other.

Maki sighed "Fine we forgive you. But if you ever push us into the pool ever again..." She left the threat hanging in the air watching as Shima gulped, shakily moving his head up and down.

The trio continued walking down the street, having agreed to walk together. Kiyotsugu had called an 'emergency' meeting causing them to travel to the other side of the city. They hadn't found anything but they had stayed until a late hour.

After a few moments of walking three huge muscley men walked up to them, "Hey, how 'bout you two babes ditch the loser and come have some fun with us." One of the men grinned motioning towards his two companions who gave toothy smiles only for one of them two show a missing tooth.

Maki and Tori reeled back, "Sorry but we're not interested." Maki said taking a step back clearly trying to get away from the men.

Shima gulped looking around trying to find a way to escape when he heard Tori cry out. The third man who has dyed blond hair who, grabbed Maki's arm. The one with the missing tooth acted quickly grabbing Shima, while one of them, who had been trying to flirt with the girls grabbed Tori.

Tori, Maki and Shima did the only thing that they could do... Scream.

* * *

Rikuo ran towards the screams turning to see some thugs. He paused as his blood began to boil at the sight of his friends pinned to a wall ' _How could they do something like this?'_ He thought as his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

Rikuo cloaked himself in his fear asking out load "And just what do you think you're doing?" He drawled his voice was cold and steely, after all _no one_ messes with a Nurarihyon's friend and gets away with it.

The thugs jumped looking around the alley way finding no one "Who's there?!" yelled the one with dyed blond hair.

Maki, Tori and Shima jumped, ceasing they're struggling for a moment, recognizing the voice although they weren't sure from just who it came from. They looked at each other recognizing the chance to escape. Preparing to help the mystery man if needed.

Rikuo leaned against a wall "I'm right here..." He stated appearing before just a few feet in front of them. The gang startled back.

The leader was the first to recover began to snarl "And what a pretty boy like you gonna do?" He questioned.

Maki, and Tori gasped as soon almost as soon as they saw his figure, while Shima was doing a pretty good impression of a fish out of water.

Rikuo smirked "I believe I'm just fine to take down you three, however since I'm feeling nice today I'll give you the chance to walk away." Normally he would just knock them out however his human form was still there trying to be nice so he decided to give them a chance.

Missing Tooth sneered releasing Shima, running up to him throwing out a sloppy punch, Rikuo quickly ducked under his arm, spinning before giving a sharp hit to the pressure point in the man's neck, causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes.

Rikuo sighed, moving quickly before doing the same with Dyed-Blond. He turning towards the Leader who released Tori stepping back yelling, "W-We'll g-get you next time!" Before turning around and running out of the alley.

Rikuo paused his step and turned towards his friends "Are you alright?" He questioned his tone unusually soft as he offered his hands to the two girls.

Maki stared up at him blushing slightly hesitantly taking his hand Tori doing the same. Shima hesitantly walked over a bit shy to talk with their Saviour.

Tori paused "You-You look different..." Rikuo blinked tilting his head to side as Tori continued "... More feminine... You turned into some sort of bishie..."

Rikuo blinked again then broke out laughing "Hahaha... I suppose your right...I'll take that as a compliment." he gave them a soft smile.

Shima jumped having never heard their Saviour laugh before, his eyes widened he realized they he had never asked "E-E-Excuse me... B-but would you mind telling us your name?" It was an honest question. He had always wanted to ask but he had never spoken to the Yokai before.

Rikuo looked over to Shima honestly surprised it was the shy boy who had spoken "Can't tell. You the humans don't really call me anything in this form..." That was true enough "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

Shima gulped "W-well you saved us a long time ago so I don't know if you remember and you helped us just now so I was just wondering..." He trailed off glancing at the Yokai before looking away.

Maki frowned "So you don't have a name? Then we'll give you one." She declared Tori nodding in agreement, Shima meanwhile gave a small nod.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow turning around and grabbing his groceries "I have titles. I am most commonly referred to as The Lord of Pandemonium." He told them.

It was technically true outside of the Nura Clan . Many referred to him by his most commonly known title. Although since the Nura Clan was widely spread throughout Japan so it wasn't every day that he heard his title.

"Are those groceries?" Tori asked incredulously looking at the bag as if it was from outer space. Rikuo nodded amused.

Shima shook his head "I never pictured our Saviour shopping before." He said trying not to sound too surprised and failing miserably at it.

Suddenly Rikuo remembered something he paused, "Wasn't there a third girl with you?" He asked looking around for the third nonexistent girl.

Maki shook her head "No why?" She asked.

"I could have sworn I heard three girls scream..." Rikuo trailed off noting that Shima had turned red while Maki and Tori had begun to giggle from behind their hands.

After a few more moments Maki turned serious "What do you think would be a good name?" She asked herself looking at his clothes and features "Something simple. Yet something that suits you."

Rikuo nodded amused at her deep thinking. Wondering what she would come up with.

Maki continued "It can't be girly but it can't be something boring... Tsuki? No thats to famine... Kurai?... No, not quite... Let's see... Pandemonium... Dai konran... Daikon... Shadow? No... Night?... Night Shadow... Yoru no Kage... Yoru Kage! That's it your new name is Yoru Kage!" She shouted out fully satisfied with the name.

Rikuo's eyebrows rose not bothering to hide his surprise "Yoru Kage, eh? I suppose it suits me." He said chuckling at the irony of the name.

Shima grinned "How about we call you Yoru for short?" He shot out there no longer nervous as the conversation began to draw out.

'Yoru' nodded inwardly thinking 'No matter what form I take 'Yoru' will always follow me.'

"Well I need to get going" Rikuo paused looking at them "You should too." He stated "It's not safe at this time of night." He paused shifting the groceries in his arms.

"W-Wait! W-We... Um... We have this friend, Kiyotsugu and..." Shima started trailing of nervously not knowing how to phrase his question..

Rikuo raised an eyebrow "And?" He asked curious as to why Shima suddenly decided to bring up the Yokai obsessed boy.

Tori decided to continue for him realizing what he was trying to say "And he would kill us if we didn't ask you some questions." She stated.

"If you don't mind." Shima added in quickly not wanting to upset the only friendly yokai he had ever met, and had a conversation with.

Rikuo looked thoughtful for a moment, part of him was telling to just say no and finish shopping. While another part of him told him that he should help them but be cautious as to what he would reveal.

"Sure why not. Though, I need to go pick up some sake. We'll talk while I finish my shopping." Rikuo informed them shrugging his shoulders before walking off.

Exiting the alley way Rikuo watched as they began to trail after him quickly. Maki started the question, "How old are you?" She asked bluntly.

Rikuo took it in stride with a prompt answer of "I'm younger than most Yokai. I'm still in my teens." Maki and Tori paused having thought that he was much older than the two of them despite his youthful appearance.

"Do you have any siblings?" Shima asked.

"No."

"What do you mean by still in your teens?" Maki asked "Aren't you over four hundred years old?" She asked remembering Kiyotsugu rant about Nurarihyon defeating some fox lady around that time.

"No. I'm not Jiji." Rikuo stated half annoyed and half amused at her question, honestly when would people stop mistaking him for his grandfather?

"Jiji?" Tori asked curiously peering at him.

"Humans call him Nurarihyon the First Lord of Pandemonium." Rikuo stated "My grandfather."

Maki, Tori and Shima's eyes widened at the statement. Rikuo turned to a little shop on the corner of the street opening the door. Revealing an array of different yokai that were all drinking and laughing.

Cries of "Young Master!", "Nice to see you again, Young Master", and "The Third is here!", could be heard as they yelled out spilling some sake or chugging it down.

Rikuo turned to a Bake Neko "Do you have the order?" He asked his tone was still even giving nothing away about what he was buying.

The BakeNeko nodded "It's in the back. Allow me to go fetch it." He bowed his head slightly before disappearing into the crowed of Yokai.

Maki, Tori and Shima watched the interaction soon however they were surrounded by some of the smaller Yokai who asked them questions. After a few more moments the Bake Neko came out holding two large bags handing them of to Rikuo "Thank you for your purchase!~" The Bake Neko said.

Rikuo nodded grabbing Shima, Tori and Maki, exiting the shop. He rose an eyebrow at the trio "What happened to you three?" He asked noticing Shima's blushing face and Maki and Tori's ruffled appearances.

"Th-The yokai were really interested that you brought humans with you and decided to swamp us." Maki told him still looking slightly shocked.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Shima agreed "They came from all sides." he added in shivering slightly.

Rikuo chuckled at the three "Welcome to my life." He told them amusement clear in his tone.

Shima put a hand on his shoulder "I pity you, Yoru. I really do." He told Rikuo before realizing what he was doing and withdrawing his hand.

Rikuo rolled his eyes at them as a small smile worked it's way onto his face "Anyway you three need to get home." He told them "It's already past ten and you all are to young to stay out this late."

Maki raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you say that you were a teenager that doesn't make you much older than us." She stated turning to stare at him.

Another low chuckle escaped Rikuo's mouth "You forget I'm a yokai." Maki blushed at the statement, "Besides yokai become full adults at the age of thirteen. Now go your parents will be worried."

Shima slumped "Don't remind me..." He groaned in obvious despair "They're going to kill me for being out this late." He told the yokai.

Rikuo rolled his eyes flicking his wrist as three small blue flames flickered into existence before they started heading down the the street at a slow pace pausing clearly waiting for the three. "Follow the flames they'll lead you home safely." He told them.

"Wait!" Tori and Maki cried out grabbing his sleeve "Would you mind if we took a picture before we leave?" They asked him.

Rikuo blinked "Ah... Sure..." He said not thinking about the answer before it spilled from his lips as Shima pulled out a small digital camera from his pants pocket "Kiyotsugu always forgets to bring a camera so I lend him mine." He told the yokai.

Rikuo snapped his fingers as a blue flame took the camera and the three others took his shopping bags a moment later they were in position and they all took a group picture along with some others just for fun.

"Bye Yoru! See you again some time!" Maki shouted waving goodbye as Shima and Tori did the same. Rikuo smiled as they left before picking up his bags and heading home.

At the Nura household, "Master!~" Kubinashi cried out "Where were you! I've been all over town searching for you!" He shouted causing Rikuo to stir from his sleep.

Rikuo tilted his head to the side rubbing his sleep filled eyes "Eh? Kubinashi, didn't Mom tell you that Kejoro and her sent me out to pick up some groceries?" He asked the neckless Yokai.

Kubinashi's eyes widened his jaw ignoring him Rikuo layed back down and went to back to sleep. After all if he was going to pull of his plan with Tsurara he would need all the energy he could get.

* * *

 _Go then,_

 _there are other worlds than these._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

 **Manga Recommendation; New Gate by Kazanami Shinogi, Horimiya by Hagiwara Daisuke, and Tales of Demons and Gods by Mad Snail**

 **Anime Recommendation; Black Blood Brothers, Bleach, Fairy Tail**

 **Bye Bye~~**


End file.
